Young and Hopeless
by tsuki-inu
Summary: Inuyasha, Koga, Sesshomaru, Zack, and Miroku are all in a band. Until Zack is murdered! Now they meet Rika and a couple of her friends. Rika is just as good as Zack, she joins the band. Sparks fly. parings: SeshXOC, InuXKag, KoXAy, and MirXSan
1. Chapter 1

**Young and Hopeless**

A young man walked to his house. He lived with the rest of his band. He was the greatest guitarist to them. He was late again because of school. He had detention again. They were going to be pretty upset again. His black hair waved as a breeze passed by, blue eyes looking straight ahead.

Then there was a click and a voice said, "Don't move…" he did as he was told. He didn't know what was going on, he usually never got into fights. "What do you-" he didn't get to finish there was a bang that echoed in the night and he fell to the ground. The man snickered and walked away.

The funeral was the next night. The band had there heads down, when they all left they said a few words, "Um…….Zack, was……no…..is a great guitarist……he may not be alive……but he's still here………we just can't see him……he was really innocent……wouldn't hurt a fly………you stupid bastard……why couldn't you have asked for a ride………" he said, holding back tears. His voice was still steady and yet he was crying. Any demon could smell. His older half brother did.

Later that day, they heard about a party so they thought they would go. They saw a young girl there, she was talking with two black haired girls'. One was wearing a green uniform, the other a black one and the last one was wearing all black. She was the only one that changed out of her uniform.

The youngest was the one that changed, she was probably about 13 and she had blonde hair with black and red streaks and green eyes. The other girl was about 17 and had short black hair with brown eyes. The last girl looked the oldest about 18 and she had black hair that went into a pony-tail.

They then noticed that the youngest had a guitar case on her back. She put it down nicely and continued to talk a-mile-a-minute. They could easily hear them talking and the older ones whispering to each other.

"All we have to do is get her real hyper and then she'll play," the oldest said.

"Yeah, it's a great set-up. Power to the sugar." The other said.

"Whatcha talkin' about, huh? Huh? Huh? Are we going somewhere, can we do something, I'm bored, are you bored, I think I'm hyper, what do you think? What's the time?" she said as fast as humanily possible.

"Hey you want to play a game?" asked the oldest.

She nodded so fast, someone would have thought she was about to jump. They took her guitar and her. They threw her on stage and she talked real fast into the microphone, "I'm ganna play a song ok!" she said and with that she started real slow singing a song and then she got louder and continued to sing.

"She's good," one of the band members said.

"Yeah, what do you think Sesshomaru?" one of them asked the one that had a emotionless face on.

"We have to have her, Inuyasha." One of them said to a half-demon boy, with silver hair and golden eyes. He nodded and she finally ended the song and ran off the stag, saying "Thanks!" to the crowd. Everyone clapped, except the non-emotion-masked one, known as Sesshomaru.

Finally the part was over and the girl was done with her hyper active mode so she was at a table writing. They went up to her and tapped her shoulder. She gave a growl and kept writing. Inuyasha tapped again, she suddenly stood up and turned to face them she had a glare on her face.

"WHAT CAN YOU POSSIBLY WANT!" She hollered so loudly it echoed through out the place.

"Um….hi….I'm Inuyasha…" Inuyasha introduced himself. She only glared.

"Nice to meet ya, I'll tell you when I give a flying whoop. Right now, byebye!" she sat back down and grumbled stuff about people bothering her when trying to do homework.

"Listen…" he started she got up again, "NO! YOU LISTEN! I HAVE STUPID MATH HOMEWORK TO DO AND UNLESS YOU CAN HELP ME FIGURE OUT MY HOMEWORK PROBLEM THEN GO AWAY!" she hollered and continued to do homework. The other two band members looked over her shoulder.

"The answer is 25." He said, he then explained it to her and she nodded and then did for the last three problems and jumped out of her chair and hugged the guy.

"I love you!" she said and she put her homework in her bag and started for the door.

"Hey, wait!" Inuyasha hollered.

"What?"

"Would you like to join our band?" he asked innocently

"Well….."

"Go for it!" said the oldest, "sorry, I'm Sango and this is Kagome." She said. Kagome gave a wave.

"I would but what about sensei," she said. "You're right," Kagome noticed and started thinking.

"Who's your sensei?" The one that helped her asked.

"The owner of the orphanage," she said. She then looked shocked. "Crap! I'm ganna be late!" she ran out her homework and guitar in hand.

"Well, that's Rika for ya." Kagome said, "OK you guys gotta get out, we have to clean before the next party." Kagome said and grabbed a mop and Sango grabbed a rag and Windex. They left silently and walked home.

---at home---

"That's her!" Koga, the one that helped her with her homework, practically yelled. They were in the basement, where they practiced their music.

"But how are we going to get her in the band?" Miroku, the one that wide-eyed at her features and even more than that, Inuyasha slapped him though.

"Maybe we could adopt her……" Sesshomaru was also thinking about it. That was why there was a surprised silence. "What?" he growled they all responded with a "nothing" and continued to think about any other way. Turns out the only way they could probably see her was adopting her.

---Orphanage---

Rika ran to the orphanage and entered. Her sensei was no where in sight so she thought she was safe. She quitley made her way to her bedroom. She entered the last purple door on the top floor. Her guitar and electric piano out, she turned to her room mates bed to see it perfectely made and all her things gone. Her heart skipped a beat, from joy and sadness. She ran to the note, it was in a hand writing was a little to neat but it was sloppy a little to. It said:

**Dear Rika,**

**I've been adopted.**

**I don't know where you are though,**

**So I couldn't say good bye.**

**I think you went to that party you told me about at school.**

**But anyways,**

**I really am going to miss you.**

**I hope I see you real soon,**

**I'll see you tomorrow for sure,**

**My "parents" said I'd be going to the same school.**

**OK,**

**There's nothing more I can say, except:**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**And:**

**Don't be unhappy,**

**You'll be adopted soon to!**

**Your bestest friend,**

**Hanajima**

Rika sat on her bed. She was a little happy for her and a little sad for herself. She would miss her closest friend, some one would soon come in and be the next to take her room. With nothing else to do, she pulled off her shoes and pulled off her shirt so there was only her bra and pants on. She turned off the light and got in the covers and soon fell into a deep sleep. The cool air coming through a window, where you could see the moon and stars sparkling happily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Young and Hopeless**

They entered the house and Rika was in 'aw' it was gigantic. Everyone else went different places while Inuyasha showed her to her room. They walked up one flight of stairs and there was a hallway with six doors. The first two were Inuyashas' and Mirokus', second ones were Kogas' and he didn't mention the other one, the last two were Sesshomarus' and Rikas'.

Rika entered the room and set her bags down on the black silky sheets. While the carpet, bed sheets, computer, walls, and closet door were black. The desk, night stand, pillows, and rug were red. She looked around a little while Inuyasha watched her. She realized he was still here, she zipped around one hand behind her back pulling on a part of her hair. She grinned,

"Sorry," she said.

"Why?"

"I didn't mean to forget you were here."

"Aww, it's ok. C'mon I'll show you were everything else is."

Rika nodded and followed him. The whole third floor was a lounge, they must have used it a lot because it was dirty. And the second floor was the bathroom and offices. They had an office made for her. She had an art room. She was a great artist and musician. She grinned and hugged Inuyasha.

"Thanks sssooo much!" she said and dialed a number. Inuyasha saw it say 'Kagome' so he blushed a little. He thought the girl was cute. She left the room and went into her room.

**Kag: Hello?**

**Ri: Hey, it's Rika!**

**Kag: Hey! What's up?**

**Ri: Nothing much, I was adopted by that Inuyasha guy.**

**Kag: He is a little cute.**

**Ri: Kagome and Inuyasha sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**

**Kag: You're so immature.**

**Ri: Duh!**

**Kag: Ok, I got to go. My mom wants me to help her, bye!**

**Ri: bye!**

She hung up her black cell phone and looked around the room. She opened her suit case and put away her clothes, the closet had shelves for clothes and hangers for pants. She put her shoes on the bottom shelf and then started to set her keyboard on the stand and she was about to put her guitar on the stand when she heard that it was out of tune. She started tuning it and she put it back. She started her laptop and put on Good Charlotte, "Young and Hopeless" while she painted her nails black.

When she was done she went on the computer and changed the song to "Life styles of the Rich and Famous". Five of her friends were on and she invited them to a conference. About one minute later they all were there.

_**Kagome: Kitten-in-love**_

_**Sango: Trained-Warrior**_

_**Rika: Darkest-Moon**_

_**Ayame: Pink-Flower**_

_**Hanajima: Psycic(I know it's sort of Fruits Basket, but deal!)**_

_**Shippo: Fox-Fire**_

_**(Confrence)**_

_**Kitten-in-love: Hello?**_

_**Trained-Warriot: Watz !**_

_**Pink-Flower: hihi!**_

_**Psycic:……**_

_**Fox-Fire: Where's Rika?**_

_**Darkest-Moon: I'm here!**_

_**Trained-Warrior: So howz the Inu house hold?**_

_**Darkest-Moon: huge….**_

**_Kitten-in-love: haha_**

_**Pink-Flower: I don't know what ur talkin' bout.**_

_**Darkest-Moon: Tell ya later…..**_

**_Psycic: y did u Confrence us?_**

_**Darkest-Moon: ….bored!**_

_**Psycic: w/e**_

_**Pink-Flower: Ya kno u love us!**_

_**Psycic:…..**_

_**Pink-Flower: HEY!**_

**_Kitten-in-love: Hahahah_**

**_Darkest-Moon: Hahahah_**

**_Fox-Fire: Hahahah_**

_**Darkest-Moon: I ½ 2 go, band practice!**_

_**Fox-Fire: Come back soon!**_

**_Kitten-in-love: bye-bye!_**

_**Trained-Warrior: CYA!**_

_**Pink-Flower: miss ya!**_

_**Psycic: cya skool.**_

_Darkest-Moon has logged off_

Rika walked down stairs with Koga, the one who got her, and her guitar in hand. She looked around: Sesshomaru was on bass guitar, Koga on drums, Miroku on played second guitar, and Inuyasha was lead singer. Inuyasha handed me music and she put it on a stand. She heard them first play it and then she joined in.

"Ok, you ready to play?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Yeah!"

"OK, get ready…1…2…1, 2, 3!"

Song: (Actually by Green Day, American Idiot)

Don't wanna be an American idiot

Don't want a nation under the new mania

And can you hear the sound of hysteria

The subliminal mind fuck America

Welcome to a new kind of tension

All across the alienation

Where everything isn't meant to be okay

Television dreams of tomorrow

We're not the ones meant to follow

For that's enough to argue

Maybe I am the faggot America

I'm not a part of a redneck agenda

Now everybody do the propaganda

And sing along to the age of paranoia

Welcome to a new kind of tension

All across the alienation

Everything isn't meant to be okay

Television dreams of tomorrow

We're not the ones meant to follow

For that's enough to argue

Don't want to be an American idiot

One nation controlled by the media

Information age of hysteria

Calling out to idiot America

Welcome to a new kind of tension

All across the alienation

Everything isn't meant to be okay

Television dreams of tomorrow

We're not the ones meant to follow

For that's enough to argue

The song ended and she grinned. "That's one of the songs were going to play in our gig next week," she coughed.

"I'm sorry I thought you said 'next week',"

"I did?"

"Are you kidding me! How many songs are we doing! What do they sound like! Where is the-"

"Take it easy, we'll teach you. Sesshomaru can help you after school and we have band practice from 7-8, ok"

Rika relaxed a little then she reliezed something,

"I never played in front of a real audience,"

She whispered so softly, a flute could be louder than her voice. All the demons, or half-demons, heard her though. They snickered at each other.

"I only played to myself, people I know, or my friends." Rika continued.

They grinned, except Sesshomaru.

It was soon time for her to go to bed, due to school and she argued about 'second day being here' but they won that round but not the battle. She growled and headed up to her room. She walked down the hall way and curiosity getting the better of her, she stopped in front of the door Inuyasha didn't tell her about.

She was about to open it when she heard some one coming so she continued walking down the hall and into her room. She took off her socks and shirt, she then turned off the light and got in the covers.

(Sesshomarus' POV)

I walked down the hall. My annoying half-brother had me come and make sure she was asleep. I opened the door and looked in. It was pitch dark but I could see, due to my demon powers. I could see her sleeping and mumbling something about, "Doggie! Cute doggie! Fluffy Doggie!" and I couldn't help but laugh mentally. I then shut the door and walked into my room. I thought for a while and I then came to Rika.

"**Damn she's beautiful,"** one side said.

"No, you can't love!" the other side argued.

"**Why can't you?"**

"Because……because…"

"**See you can't come up with a reason! You're crushing!"**

"No I'm not, she's a human! I will not fall in love with a human!"

"**But you should, don't let your pride get in your way!"**

"Hey!"

"**It's the truth…"**

I smacked my self mentally and stopped thinking about her and took off my shirt and crawled into my bed, after turning in off my lights(DUH!). I soon fell into a peaceful slumber, the moon and stars twinkling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Young and Hopeless**

Next mourning

Nine days before the show!

"beep……beep……BEEP!" The annoying alarm went off. She shut it off but didn't get up. It was right then 5 o' clock. She rolled over and went back into her peaceful slumber.

At 5:30, Koga saw her still asleep. He shook her, telling her to get up. She growled and covered her head with a pillow. He just shrugged and left her. She rolled over again and went into a peaceful slumber.

At 6:00, Miroku opened the door and grinned evily at her in just her bra. He was then thrown out by Sesshomaru and he came in to wake her up. He towered over her, he got into the bed with her and said:

"Still tired?"

She nodded.

"Won't get up?"

She nodded again.

He gave her a big shove off the bed and she fell to the floor. She growled.

"What the hell!"

"You better be down stairs in 5 minutes."

She rolled her eyes shoved him out the door. She then threw something on that matched and then brushed her hair. Which only took her 1 minute to get ready, as she was told: she walked down the stairs and saw everyone up. She growled when she walked passed Sesshomaru but he gave her a death glare that could freeze hell, she did the same. It was as though their glares were hell to everyone else!

She sat next to Inuyasha, at the kitchen counter, setting her book bag on the ground. Inuyasha passed her the cereal, she only passed it to Miroku. Inuyasha looked at her as if he was about to kill her,

"What's wrong with my cereal!"

"Nothing!"

"Why didn't you eat it!"

"I don't eat break feast much!"

"Is something wrong with me!"

"SHUT UP INUYASHA I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING, I JUST DON'T EAT BREAK FEAST UNLESS I'M THAT HUNGRY!"

The table fell silent. She was looking at Inuyasha as if he was about to jump on her and beat the shit out of her. She never saw him like that, and it scared her that she knew that side. Everyone else, except Rika, just ignored him and didn't talk to him.

At 6:30, she was about to walk to school when a arm grabbed her shoulder. She turned, and looked Sesshomaru up and down. He did the same, she wore her hair down with it shining in the mourning sun and she had on jeans, that were written on, and a camouflage tank top, that fitted her tightly everywhere, and part of her stomach was showing.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I'm taking you to school..."

"What ever, let's go!"

With that she followed him to a Chevrolet truck, all black. She hopped into the passenger seat and he got into the front. They rode off to the school which only took them 5 minutes to get to. He saw Kagome, Sango, and to other girls' that he never met. When he turned back he saw her already heading towards them.

"Hey!" Kagome said.

"Hi!" Ayame also welcomed her.

"What's up guys?" Rika said.

"Nothing much, brother is getting into a fight though." Sango stated.

"What? Kohaku! No way! He's the quietist boy I ever met!" The last girl stated, while the others nodding in a greement.

"I'm sorry to say it's true Hanajima," Sango told her. Hanajima was the last girl that Sesshomaru hasn't met. She was as tall as Sango, but had golden hair with blue eyes.

The group walked into the school talking a-mile-a-minute, especially Ayame. They were known through out the school. Ayame as the school gossiper, she couldn't stop and she always knew what was up. Kagome was Miss Smiley, and also if anyone wanted to see her, she'd always present them with a smile and she'd talk to them as if she was talking to her group. Hanajima as the school psycic, she didn't show any emotion and said she knew what brain waves were. Sango was known as the best fighter and the one to get in trouble. Rika was right beside her on that, and was known as the guitar player and the violin player. She was into orchestra because she could play both violin and piano.

They walked to all there classes. They couldn't leave right after school though, because of their last period:

"Okay class take out your books and start on page 12,"

"What if we don't want to," Rika talked back to the teacher. She wasn't in the mood and when she was upset, you should never boss her around. See she had to go to visit her mothers' grave, it was the anniversary of her death and she always brought black and white flowers for her death anniversary, red and pink flowers for her marriage anniversary, and for her birthday: blue and yellow because those were her mothers' favorite colors.

"OK, you just need to calm down and control your excitement…"

"Control my excitement! It's the last period of school and you can't let us have a time off, screw you pal!"

This went on for 10 minutes and then her friends got involved and then they also got detention. They all sat in their chairs, Kagome saying nothing, Sango glaring out the window, Ayame smiling, and Rika grumbling, drumming her fingesrs on the desk, and glaring at the clock.

Finally the clock stricked 4:30. They all jumped out of their seats but their teacher stopped them.

"You're parents must pick you up."

They all groaned at his response and sat back down. One minute later, Kagome's mom came to pick her up, soon Ayame's mom came to pick her up two minutes after her, five minutes and Hanajima left to, then Sango. She was there by herself. Koga and Inuyasha finally came at 5:00. She was asleep, Inuyasha tapped her on the head and she slapped her mumbling, "Stupid Inuyasha, takes forever to get to a damn school…." He growled, while Koga snickered. "And Koga, he's all high-and-mighty-mr.-fast and he takes 30 minutes to get here…" It was Inuyasha's turn to snicker.

"Hey get up!" Koga barely hollered.

"Hey guys," she stretched.

She got up and followed them to a red car out in the front. She got in the back and before one of them could talk to her, she was asleep. They rode home and this time Inuyasha lefted her up and brought her to her room. She now laid curled up in a ball sleeping. He left while shutting the door.

That's when she opened her eyes, got $20 and climbed out the window. When she was on the ground she ran to the flower store. She bought white and black flowers and walked to the cemetery. She walked up to one that said: Kagura Tsuki, Loving Mother and Dearest Daughter.

---Back at the House---

Sesshomaru sensed something was amiss and so did Koga. They both went up to her room to see if she was there, she wasn't.

"Inuyasha! Were going to find the kid!"

Sesshomaru then ran, followed by Koga, and Inuyasha decided to go. Leaving Miroku, by himself. He grinned, and ran into the living room. The t.v. went on and it said,

"Now it's time for Striper!"

He gave a "wa-hoo!" and then a block came on the screen and said,

"Sorry, this show has been blocked from your t.v."

He fell silent and then collapsed on the couch with depression.

---cemetary---

They found Rika talking to a tomb. They came a little closer to hear what she was saying,

"Hey mom, I'm not sure what to say. You were wrong about me being a guitarist, I got into a band and was adopted. I know you don't approve, but……If you could hear me, I'm sure you would agree. I made a lot of friends. Kagome is still my friend and the same with Sango. I have a couple new friends though, Ayame she's a gossiper, Hanajima she's a psycic, and I think I'm making friends with Tyra, she's a girl that's the School Styler. I'm going to send a letter to dad, this time not to tell him how much I hate him, I want to know how he's doing. Okay, I'll see you in a couple of weeks I guess, bye."

She stood and walked back wards, she then turned to walk straight head down. She then hit something really hard. She looked up to see Sesshomaru. Inuyasha behind him and Koga the same way. She grinned and then givin' the glare, stopped. They walked home in silence.

When they got home she went straight to her room. She wrote a later, she then played a tune and noticed she could make that letter into a song. (Song is by Good Charolette, Emotionless)

"_Hey dad,_

_I'm writing to you,_

_Not to tell you, _

_That I still hate you,_

_Just to ask you how you feel,_

_And how we fell apart,_

_How this fell apart,_

_Are you happy out there,_

_In this great-wide-world,_

_Do you think about yourselves,_

_Do you miss your little girl?_

_When you lay your head down,_

_How do you sleep at night?_

_Do you even wonder if were alright?_

_But were alright._

_were alright._

_It's been long hard rode without you by my side,_

_Why weren't you there on the night that we cried,_

_You broke my mothers' heart,_

_You broke your children for life,_

_It's not ok,_

_But were alright,_

_I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes,_

_But those are just a long lost memory of mine,_

_I spent so many years learning how to survive,_

_Now I'm writing just to let you know,_

_I'm still alive,_

_The days I spent so,_

_Cold so hungry,_

_Were f__ull of hate,_

_And was so angry,_

_The scars run deep inside,_

_This tattoed body,_

_There's things I'll take to my grave,_

_But I'm ok,_

_I'm ok,_

_It's been long hard rode without you by my side,_

_Why weren't you there on the nights that we cried,_

_You broke my mothers' heart,_

_Ya broke your children for life,_

_It's not ok,_

_But were alright,_

_I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes,_

_But those are just a long lost memory of mine,_

_Now writing to let you know,_

_I'm still alive,_

_Some times,_

_I forgive,_

_Yeah and this time,_

_I'll admit,_

_That **I miss you**,_

_Said "**I miss you**"_

_It's been long hard rode without you by my side,_

_Why weren't you there on the night that we cried,_

_You broke my mothers' heart,_

_Ya broke your children for life,_

_It's not ok,_

_But were alright,_

_I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes,_

_But those are just a long lost memory of mine,_

_Now writing to let you know,_

_I'm still alive._

_And sometimes,_

_I forgive,_

_And this time,_

_I'll admit,_

_That **I miss you,**_

_**I miss you,**_

_Hey dad……"_

She finished the song. She didn't send the later, she put it in a drew and she'd read over it when ever she was mad or hated her father, so then she could remember she appreciated him. There was a knock at her door, she wiped away the tears and opened it for the person to see a snickering Koga and Miroku, and a grinning Inuyasha. They had a plan and she was cautiouse to let them in.

"What?" she asked, annoyed.

"We have a tradition!" Chimed Miroku.

"Tradition?" Rika responded.

"Yes, you must make up a song and you will sing it!" Inuyasha said and laughed evilly. She thought about it for a minute and then growled.

"What if I don't want to," she fought back.

He opened and closed his mouth. She then laughed,

"I'll do it," she said and jumped on her seat to her keyboard and started playing a couple notes.

(Three days later)

After thinking about her song at school, then during detention, then on the computer, then on the computer, and then talking to her mom about it she finally remembered the little tune her mom taught her and it took her a couple minutes to figure out the notes. She then played it, adding to it, and adjusting to it and then finally finished. She gave the violin part to Sesshomaru and the bass to Koga……only problem was, were they all ready?


End file.
